


To the Victor

by unscheduledmakeouts



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: (a little), Dirty Talk, M/M, PWP, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 18:04:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unscheduledmakeouts/pseuds/unscheduledmakeouts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Gavin wins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To the Victor

**Author's Note:**

> Michael definitely has a thing for Gavin's accent, and Gavin just loves saying Michael's name. This took me way longer to finish than it should've, geez. Set just after the recording of Minecraft Let's Play #53 - Shopping List.

It was done. This week’s Minecraft Let’s Play was over, and Gavin had won the Tower of Pimps for the first time in a long time. Michael couldn’t help but smile to himself, his face partially hidden by the camera as he filmed Gavin putting the miniature tower on his desk with a huge grin on his face. He couldn’t help but notice how fucking good the bright orange Grifball t-shirt looked against Gavin’s tanned skin, and when he sprawled his lean body across the desk and looked right into the camera Michael had to bite his lip to keep a silent gasp in; the camera’s mic would’ve easily caught it and he wasn’t sure if Gavin would have enough sense to edit it out. Sometimes Michael really wished he could control his reactions better but he just had absolutely no defense against that messy hair and those narrow hips.

He turned off the camera and gave it to Gavin, feeling his face heat up just a little when their hands touched. Gavin was so warm, and Michael remembered those hands in his hair, on his back, wrapped around his... fuck, he needed to get it together. Gavin held his gaze for a moment longer than needed before turning towards his computer to start the editing. Michael silently reminded himself to _breathe normally goddamnit_ before sitting down at his own desk to do some editing himself.

They all went about their daily tasks without anything noteworthy happening, even though Michael seriously doubted he would’ve noticed if a meteor crashed through the ceiling. He was actively trying to keep his attention on his work and not on Gavin, sitting so close beside him, chatting away to everyone and radiating heat and excitement. He mostly failed. He felt like his skin was on fire.

When quitting time rolled around, Michael was at his breaking point. The only other person left in the office was Geoff and he was deeply invested in a game and had headphones on, so when Gavin got up to go to the kitchen Michael forced himself to count to ten before he shot out of his chair and followed him. Geoff didn’t even look up. Michael skidded around a corner and grabbed Gavin before he reached the kitchen, unceremoniously shoving him through the open bathroom door and locking it behind them. He had Gavin’s hard body pressed up against the wall before either of them had time to speak.

“So you won, you bastard,” Michael growled, kissing a line from Gavin’s ear down towards his collarbone.

“I did, I-I did,” Gavin gasped, his hands fisting in Michael’s shirt and his hips rolling slightly, enough to make him feel how he was already hard in his jeans. Michael groaned and hooked his fingers under Gavin’s shirt, swiftly pulling it off him and mouthing down his exposed chest.

“I hope you fucking remember what I promised to do next time you won,” he mumbled against Gavin’s skin, kissing the sensitive area right below his belly button. Gavin whimpered above him, a hand sliding into Michael’s hair.

“Yes, Michael, _yes_ , how could I forget, god, _Mi_ chael...”

There it was, that strong southern English twang that drove Michael crazy and also told him that Gavin was already losing it. Michael let his lips trace the outline of Gavin’s hard cock through his jeans, earning himself another whimper and a tighter grip in his curls. He took his time working Gavin’s jeans and underwear off because even though his mouth was watering for this, he absolutely loved teasing Gavin. Driving him to beg to the point where he’d go all whiny and his accent would be even more pronounced was his favourite thing to do to this man. Michael held off putting his mouth where Gavin ached for it as long as possible and soon he was panting, struggling to form words.

“Mi... _Mi_ chael, do it, bloody hell I can’t stand it, Michael _please_ , _Mi_ chael...”

Michael took a deep breath and sunk his mouth down on Gavin in one smooth go without warning and was rewarded with a deep groan of pleasure and a tight tug on his hair. He worked his tongue and lips around the hard, pulsing shape of Gavin’s cock and focused all his attention on making him come apart, even though his own cock was painfully hard and screaming for attention.

Gavin wasn’t even making noises anymore, just short, sharp, choked-off intakes of breath as Michael quickly worked him, enjoying the feeling of both of Gavin’s hands tight in his hair. He relaxed and breathed through his nose and took it, every inch of Gavin’s cock, loving the taste of him on his tongue. He took him deep, held him there, swallowing around the head and using every last bit of his willpower not to gag.

“Oh _god_ ,” Gavin choked out above him but it sounded more like a sob. Michael started working his cock again but stopped to deepthroat him every now and then, relishing in the effect it had. He had one hand on Gavin’s hip and the other was ghosting over his ass. He carefully let his fingers slide to where he wanted them and was pleasantly surprised when Gavin’s legs immediately spread a little bit.

“ _Mi_ chael...”

It was a permission, a wish to lose himself in it and a desperate plea all thrown into the two syllables of his name. Michael felt his cock throb in his jeans and he knew he’d give Gavin what he wanted, always. He quickly brought two fingers to his mouth to slick them up and then went back to gently touch Gavin’s hole, pushing on the rim but not pushing in, not yet.

“Michael, oh my god...”

Michael waited a bit longer before carefully pushing his index finger in, making sure to never stop moving his mouth up and down on Gavin’s cock. The groan that came out of Gavin’s mouth was long and deep and Michael had to pull off him for a second.

“Gavin, if anyone’s still here they’re gonna hear -”

“Don’t care, don’t care, god, please, Michael,” Gavin babbled, fisting his hands in Michael’s curls again and bucking his hips, seeking his mouth. His head was thrown back against the wall, he was breathing hard through his mouth and he couldn’t seem to stop moving his hips. He was an image of desperation and Michael loved it. Loved him.

“I know but keep it down, I have a feeling you’ll give a fuck afterwards,” Michael smirked as his finger worked its way into Gavin, searching for that spot, the one that would make Gavin’s knees buckle and his cock twitch with pleasure. And sure enough, he found it.

“Ah!” Gavin choked out, slapping his hand over his mouth to keep himself quiet while Michael worked over his sweet spot, teasing the head of his cock with his tongue and squeezing himself through his jeans with his free hand. He knew Gavin was close, he never lasted long once he had to struggle to keep his noises down. Unable to resist anymore, Michael quickly unbuttoned his jeans and pulled his own cock out, stroking himself roughly.

“Michael,” Gavin whined when he saw that Michael was jerking off, the hand that was over his mouth sliding up to tug at his own hair. “Michael, _god_ , I can - “

“Shut the hell up,” Michael growled, his breath coming quicker as he continued to work one hand over Gavin’s hole and one hand over his own straining erection. “This time it’s all about you and I fucking love seeing you like this, Gav, so goddamn needy and hot for me.”

“Oh, oh my god,” Gavin moaned, bucking his hips off the wall, searching Michael’s mouth. “Close, so close, _Mi_ chael, please...”

“I know, I know,” Michael panted, speeding up the strokes on his own cock as he licked the veins on Gavin’s erection between words. “Now shut up and let me make you come.”

He let his mouth sink down over Gavin’s cock once more and he could hear him slapping his hand over his mouth again, trying to muffle his broken moans of pleasure. Michael was racing for the finish now, his fingers working over Gavin’s prostate and his other hand a blur on his own dick while his mouth took all of Gavin’s cock like a fucking pro. He was close, they were both close. Gavin’s hands snuck their way into Michael’s curls again; he seemed to have forgotten about keeping quiet. Michael found himself not giving a shit.

“Oh _god_ , Michael, please _don’t stop_ ,” Gavin moaned above him, fucking his mouth with quick, desperate strokes. “So close, I’m - I can’t -”

Michael took a deep breath through his nose and pushed all the way down, feeling Gavin’s cock enter his throat and Gavin let out a short yell above him, followed by a long, broken moan as he came long and hard down Michael’s throat. Michael took it all, relishing in it, as he twisted his hand around his cock one last time and came himself, shooting over his jeans and the tiled floor. Their joint rhythm soon slowed down until they were still, panting, stroking sweaty strands of hair from their foreheads. Michael gently pulled his fingers out and wiped them on a paper towel while Gavin lazily pulled his pants up and then slid down the wall until he was sitting on the floor. His cheeks were red and his lips were dry but he was smiling that smile that warmed Michael’s heart.

“Hi, Michael,” he said, his voice faint and slightly hoarse.

“Hi,” Michael replied, feeling himself smile as well. “You still with me?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Gavin nodded, dragging a hand through his messy hair. “Man, that was top. Gotta make sure I win every week now.”

And then Michael giggled, and then he was laughing and Gavin laughed as well. Michael didn’t know when they went from laughing to kissing, sprawled out on the cold tiled floor, but he honestly didn’t care.

He loved Gavin.


End file.
